Camp HalfBlood Times
by Writer of Time
Summary: Just some events that happened while Zaidy and Jenny were at camp. Travis and Conner might be a bit OOC, but I hope the story still makes sense.
1. Chapter 1: Cool Down Conner

**Disclaimer For The Whole Story: **I don't own this, there will for sure be music in this one. I don't own the music most of the songs are by hellogoodbye (my favorite band in the word lol) and if not then I will say who it's by in the beginning of the story. If you never heard a song that I mention, go look it up on YouTube and tell me what you think. Love ya =).

**Conner, Cool Down**

**Part 1: Ugh, Zaidy**

_Conner's POV_

Zaidy and Travis were behind the Hermes cabin talking, and laughing, and doing all sorts of couple's things. I hated it. I liked Zaidy first, and he's my brother so it hurt twice as bad. I just wished that Zaidy would be my girlfriend, but then Travis would be left alone 'Wow, Zaidy has made me see the other side of the problem' she has taught me and my brother and our best friend Jennifer so much. She is supper caring about everything, tells you how to perfect yourselves in a kind way. She won't fight for the heack of it, and can manipulate your mind to see things her way. I loved that about her, my brother loved it more though. I like the idea of them as a couple now, but if I say anything they'll see me as a jerk. Zaidy won't mind though 'cause she just won't. But if I tell them that I would never forgive myself, Jen told me to wait for the right time but it has been quite some time and the 'hate' part of me id getting bigger.

"Hi Conner," was that who I thought it was. Demitria, an Aphrodite girl, actually talked to me."Here, it's for you," she gave me a note and left smiling. I ran to my cabin and opened it as fast as I could. This week I had the lower bunk so I just hopped on and it read '_Conner, I've heard you've been sad lately and if you meet me near the trees where the archery range used to be I could change that. After dinner I will be waiting for you.-Love'_ and then it cuts off

"Conner, why did you run in here like something was chasing you?" Crud, I forgot they were right there; Travis was now right behind me.

"None, of your business," it came out harsher than expected

"What do you have in your hand?" Zaidy asked

"Nothing!" but before I could hide it, Travis got it and started reading it aloud

"Conn-" luckily Zaidy cut him off

"Are you going?"

"Why do you care?" I tried to make a run for it out the door but she blocked me

"I care a lot! And you are so not going,"

"What are you, my mom or something? Why shouldn't I go!"

"This has scam written all over it. I am not your mother, but I am warning you. If you go something bad is going to happen,"

"Whatever," and I left. Was I going? Dude, its Demitria no duh I'm going.

_Zaidy's POV_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Cause you're Zaidy Sanders and that means whenever you smell danger, you make a plan, I still don't know what was written,"

"You know me so well. Come to my cabin and I'll give you some money, you go buy 3 water guns and a towel then meet me back at my cabin right after dinner," I gave him the money and continued with my plan. I needed to find my camera, and considering I haven't cleaned since like 3 weeks ago, I was going to need a lot of time.

**Part 2: **Help Me

_Conner's POV_

It was dinner and I was the first one to finish my food, I couldn't wait for tonight. It was going to be awesome; do you think she'll ask me out? I think so! Just a little longer and

"Dinner's over," Mr. D shouted and I was free. I ran over to the spot and was alone for a few seconds and then she came out, Demitria. How pretty was she?

"Hi Conner,"

"Hi Demetria!" I sounded way too eager. She came close and we were now inches away from each other.

"I wanted to give you something,"

"Really, what?"

"This, fire!" Aphrodite girls came out of the bushes and had water balloons ready for throwing. I was trapped and soaked and a flash went off of a camera to prove it, I should have listened to Zaidy.

"Go!" I heard a noise from a tall tree. It was Zaidy's voice. She and Travis were holding water guns and squirting them at the girls. "Conner, want a towel?" she held a blue one, and I ran to it. "Want a gun or balloons?"

"What do the balloons have in them?" it did not look like water

"Let's just say they will be served dinner twice today," I got the balloons and started throwing. The Girls were not only soaked, but had food all over their faces and clothes.

"We need the flash for blackmail," Travis took the picture and then Zaidy said

"You tell anyone about this, people will be calling the Aphrodite cabin pigs in less than one mila-second. Nobody hurts Conner this way!" they ran with their tails between their legs.

"Sorry Zaidy. I should have listened to you,"

"It's ok, what's a friend for?"

"A friend is for kicking their butt's, but you; you do all that and more. Sort of like a mom,"

"I thought I wasn't your mother,"

"You care for us, tell us what's for lunch, and will do anything for us. You deserve the title mom,"

"You can call me that if you want, but you're more like a younger brother to me,"

"Love ya mom," I tried hoping he wouldn't smack me or something

"Love ya kiddo, now go get changed you look like a walking pool." we laughed and we were all friends again, at last.

_Zaidy's POV_

"If Conner is your little brother, what am I?" Travis asked as we were slowly walking towards my cabin hand in hand.

"You are the boyfriend,"

"And you are the girlfriend,"

"Well duh, you already took the first one."

"Goodnight Zaidy, love you," he left me at my doorstep

"Love you too Travis," we kissed goodnight then he left. When I walk in I see Jennifer tied up with tape around her mouth. "What happened?" I asked after taking the tape off

"I over herd the Aphro girls talk about pranking Conner for the gift card prank we pulled on them. They saw me and tied me up so I wouldn't tell you guys,"

"I thought something was missing,"

**(A/N:** Love it? Hate it? Date it? Rate it? Lol (the answers are yes, no, if it were a dude, and awesome) your turn to answer the questions. Bye bye...for now muahahaha**)**


	2. Chapter 2: Marriage Or Breakup

Yes, this story has more than one chapter. Sorry for not updating, blame the sun. Why? Because it's hot over here lol. Enjoy.

Part 1: Please Don't Say It

_Jenny's POV._

My life was going great. My best girlfriend is dating her dream guy, the dream guys little brother gave me a gift card for my favorite store in the entire world, Forever 21, and my boyfriend has been nothing but good to me since we started dating. His name is Aaron, and he is supper tall and from the Hephaestus Cabin so he was strong too. He is one day younger than me, but he doesn't like me to mention it. We are going to the dance tonight but he told me to not over dress, like I ever do. I'm walking towards the spot where he asked me to go to the dance. Well he didn't really ask me just assumed we were going together which kind of bugs me. Travis always asks Zaidy to every dance out there and they have been going out since forever. There he was standing tall near that one tree, no not that one the one on the left, not your left my left.

"Hi Jen," he said

"Hi Aaron,"

"Listen, we need to talk,"

"About what?" I asked hoping it was not what I thought it was.

"Well, it's just that. How do I say this," 'don't say it at all' I thought "Jen, you're an amazing girl and anybody would be lucky to have you, I'm lucky to have you,"

"I feel as if there is a 'but' coming along,"

"There is. It's not you it's me, it bugs me so much how you are 1 day older than me and you know how OCD I am,"

"What are you trying to say?" I had tears in my eyes

"We're breaking up," my world literally froze and the tears came out. "I'm so sorry, but-"

"Just leave," I ran to my cabin and missed the dance.

_Conner's POV_

There was a dance today and as always I was by myself. Travis and Zaidy go and Jennifer was going with her boyfriend, Aaron. I was walking around the cabins trying to picture what Operation H would be like then I heard crying from the Apollo cabin. Normally I would let it go but Jennifer was from the Apollo Cabin and I just needed to be sure.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, why did I ever tell him I was a day older, and I thought he was-" she stopped crying and sadly it sounded a lot like Jen. I went to the dance area and found Aaron, being the sneaky ninja Zaidy taught me to be I listened. He was talking to what the girls call 'Jerk wad Jason'

"You ditched her yet," Jerky said

"Yeah, felt a little bad though," he replied

"What did you tell her?"

"That it bugged me that she was a day older,"

"No way!" I said in my loud whisper form.

"But to tell you the truth she got less attractive since she started hanging out with the Stolls. Zaidy did to," Jason told

"Na man, Zaidy is still hot, but you're right about Jenny,"

"That little-!" before I could continue my curse I saw Kathy run towards the Apollo cabin. This cannot be good. I followed her secretively and listened at the window near her bed.

_Jenny's POV_

My tears ceased and I was okay now.

"Jenny! Jenny!"

"What is it Kathy?" she came bursting through the door panting.

"Aaron, he dumped you right," I got sad at the moment

"Yeah,"

"His reason was that you were one day older that you right,"

"Yeah," I said slowly

"That wasn't his reason at all,"

"What!"

"Aaron said that you got less attractive from hanging out with the Stolls and that Zaidy was hot,"

"So that's why he dumped me," I started to bawl once more

"What are you going to do to get back at him?" she asked carelessly

"Get him back; all I can think about is how sad I am,"

"Girl don't let him hurt you like that. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take my punishment, I have dumped and dumped and never been dumped on,"

"What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Zaidy was right-"

"Don't bring her into this picture,"

"She has been a better friend than you have in a long time,"

"And?"

"I should have listened to her. Every relationship ends with marriage or a break up and I was never careful,"

"That is so not true. This is life, now how are you getting him back?"

"I told you I'm not going to do anything!" I just lost it with her and cried back into my pillow.

Part 2: There Was a Girl Named Jenny

_Conner's POV_

Jenny was crying her eyes out and screaming at Katherine. She needed a real friend, but I obviously couldn't go in there. It's just not done. I did the only thing I could think of, call mom. I ran to the dance and tried to find Zaidy as fast as I could. When I finally found her I yelled

"Zaidy!" That got more people's attention then I originally wanted.

"What is it Conner?" she asked as if this wasn't important

"It's Jennifer, she's crying in her cabin and Katherine is just making it worse,"

"Who let her in!" she took of her shoes and started running. Why she took her shoes off? Nobody knows.

"Well don't just stand there let's move," Travis took of his shoes and started running. Why he took of _his _shoes? Have no idea,

"Wait for me," I said. I took of my shoes as well. Why _I_ took of _my_ shoes off? It looked like fun.

When I got there Zaidy was screaming at Katherine and she was about to yell back, but mom didn't let her. When they started talking Jen cried again and it hurt me to see her like that so I left and got an amazing Idea I needed to put on paper

_Jennifer's POV_

Zaidy to the rescue once again. I love her; she was giving her all to Kathy and finally made her leave.

"What happened?" I started to cry once more and told her everything

"Don't say I told you so please," my tears stopped and we kept talking as she comforted me in a hug.

"I would never do that. You going to get him back?"

"No, I'm going to stay sad and take my punishment that was long deserved,"

"Don't kill yourself over it,"

"I won't,"

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah I think so,"

"Want me to stay?"

"No, go and dance with your boyfriend and have a good time,"

"You sure?"

"Positive,"

"Last time I'm asking before I leave,"

"Go,"

"Alright then bye,"

"Goodnight," she waved goodbye and left. I was about to go to sleep even sadder than I started when a rock came from the open window. I looked outside and found Conner looking away from the window. What does he want now, sure he means well but he is still such a kid. I went outside none the less.

"What do you want Conner?" I asked with sadness in my voice. He took a step back. "What is it?" another step back. "What!" then he ran towards the forest and I just _had _to follow him. "Conner I'm already sad what is it," I yelled at a tree then I heard music and found the source.

"There was a girl named Jenny, she had a very pretty face. And not the way you think so, let me see if I could try to explain It." he started singing "She had a smile that could light up a room, and if she moved it'd be moving you. But she wasn't like a magazine, she was just plain Jane, and her name was Jenny.

She never looked in the mirror; she never liked what she would see. And even if I tried to tell her, she never listened to a word I'd say. She always wanted what she never had, but never had what she needed so badly. Someone telling her she was fine and that's not right and that's why I'm saying.

Jenny don't be shy here, Jenny don't just lie there. Looks don't make the world go round, but it comes around. Jenny don't be shy here, Jenny please don't cry here, I always have to stop myself. Cause you're beautiful.

I didn't know if I could tell her. I didn't know if I could make her see. She didn't need to find her beauty; she didn't need to find a way to show me. They took her movements of feeling alive and made them moments of dying inside. She needed someone to scream her name, to take her pain and that's why I'm screaming.

Jenny don't be shy here, Jenny don't just lie there. Looks don't make the world go round, but it comes around. Jenny don't be shy here, Jenny please don't cry here, I always have to stop myself. Cause you're beautiful.

And Jenny, you're the one sight my eyes never tire of, it's like I cannot get enough of you. Jenny you are the one song left in my symphony, like you were made for me.

Jenny don't be shy here, Jenny don't just lie there. Looks don't make the world go round, but it comes around. Jenny don't be shy here, Jenny please don't cry here, I always have to stop myself. Cause you're beautiful." He finished singing and I was in tears once more. "Jenny, please don't cry,"

"These are tears of joy, thank you so much Conner," I pulled him into a big hug and didn't let go. "That was the nicest thing any guy had ever done for me thank you,"

"No problem, just do me one thing,"

"Yeah sure anything what is it?"

"Please stop crying. I hate to see you so sad and all for what some dumb guy who never really cared for you," there was silence "Sorry, it just gets me mad how out of all your boyfriends he was the best and it was never really good at all,"

"I'll try to be happy again,"

"That's what I like to hear," we were still in our hug when Aaron came into the picture.

"Jen, what are you doing?"

"She's hugging a real man, someone who isn't afraid to tell her things straight to her face!" Conner yelled. He was digging his own grave by saying that.

"I'll show you what a real man is," he took of his dress shirt and threw it to the ground while Conner got out of our hug.

"Are you really going to fight him?" I asked

"Relax Jen, I got this,"

"You going to start crying for your mommy now," he teased

"As a matter of fact, I am. Zaidy!" out of no wear Zaidy came out with a bow and an arrow.

"If I were you, I would get out of the way," Aaron said

"If you were me I'd be ugly, now are you going to have to leave the hard way?"

"I'll leave when he fights me,"

"Then you will never leave and I will be stuck here torturing you,"

"What harm can a girl-OWW!" Zaidy bent his arm in a way not possible then escorted him back to his cabin and left him there to rot with a slam at the door.

"And that is why you never mess with Zaidy and her friends. Don't stay up to late,"

"You got to love her don't you," he said

"She is the best,"

"So no more tears?" he asked

"With that song, I'll never have to feel sadness again," he walked me towards my cabin and said

"Goodnight Jenny."

"Goodnight Con-air," before he could leave I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Do I like Conner? The answer is

**To Be Continued…**

**Now…**

No. He is like two or three years younger than me and he'd been a friend for too long. But he deserved that kiss. That song was just amazing and whoever gets the honor of being his girlfriend will be a lucky one.

**(A/N:** That song was Annie by SafteySuit, you should really check it out. I would really appreciate ideas for this story and it would help a lot. Anything more to say? Hmm don't think so BTW if you don't know what OCD is then Google it; it's hard to explain it. I love that song and have a nice day =**)**


	3. Chapter 3: Coke Sales

We were sitting behind the Hermes cabin to hide from the sun. It was a supper hot day and we didn't want to do anything, well _I_ was supper hot, and _I_ didn't want to do anything.

"What to do on this day?" Travis asked standing next to his brother

"I don't know, but I'm thirsty," Jen said

"Me too!" I exclaimed

"Want us to get you some water or something?" Conner asked

"Na, water's getting old. You know what I haven't had in a long time?" Jenny asked

"What?"

"A coke, straight from the can,"

"That sound so good right now, to bad all we get is magical coke that comes from nowhere into our cups,"

"We actually know a way to get out and get a six pack," Travis said

"I would love you guys forever if you did that for us," she said, and Conner already started moving.

"Let's go Travis," he yelled

"See you later Zaidy," Travis kissed me on the cheek then left. Jenny had a smirk on her face

"What,"

"Oh nothing, just, Zaidy and Travis sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I smiled at the thought "That reminds me, I still need to finish sketching your wedding dress,"

"Remember the puffy shoulder thing," she took out a binder which had all of my wedding plans. I keep telling her that a wedding is way out there. But trying to convince her out of it would be futile so I just went along with it.

"You going to dye your hair red too or what," she laughed. I really loved Ariel's wedding dress and wanted one just like it. I guess it had something to do with my awesome water abilities and her being a mermaid and all.

"No, and I'm not getting married on a boat either,"

"I know, a chapel during December with white roses on the ground and purple and white ones for your bouquet,"

"Right,"

"What's the wedding song going to be?"

"I don't know depends on the guy I guess,"

"We all know you're going to marry Travis so you better start thinking about the song now or you will drive yourself nuts trying to decide,"

"I'm only 12, I got time," right then and there they came back with a six pack of Coke-a-Cola. She put the binder away and got a can.

"Thank you!"

"No sweat," Conner said

"Well we did when we were running away from those guard dogs,"

"All that trouble, just for us. You shouldn't have," I said

"I wanted to," Awww moment right, wrong

"Ew," Both Conner and Jenny took a sip after their sound effects

"OMG, is that a coke!" it was Selena Beauregard from the Aphro cabin

"Yeah now hush up before we get in trouble," I told

"Can I have one?"

"Sur-" Conner started

"1.50" Jen said

"That's way expensive," she said

"You won't get a better deal anywhere else inside of camp borders," I said

"Ugh, fine," she left to get her money

"Boys, I think we got ourselves a new business. Let's call it The Stoll's Cokes," And from then on out we were selling them in the black market hiding them from Mr. D and Chiron. On a daily bases we got around 20 or 30 bucks. We would get notes saying to meet them somewhere to exchange.

"Pst, over here," a muffled voice said. It wore a dark cloak and a hat so we had no idea who it was.

"You got the money?" Travis said

"You got the stuff?" It replied

"Show me the money!"

"Show me the stuff!"

"An ice cold six pack of Coke-a-Colas," he said

"Oh, that coke! Never mind," It ran away, but I had the strongest feeling it was Mr. D trying to do something you shouldn't be doing at a kids camp.

"What did you think he meant by 'that coke'?" Conner asked

"I think we should stop selling this stuff," Jen said

"Agreed," Me and Travis said in unison. We left Conner there oblivious to see exactly what 'that coke' was. Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, poor Mr. D.

**(A/N:** Do you know what 'coke' Mr. D wanted? If you do then do me the favor of never doing it, it kills your brain cells (or something like that) and makes you look like an idiot. I just thought this would be funny, but seriously kids who read this (and from what I think is none) stick to just drinking coke.=**)**


	4. Chapter 4: Want to be the Oracle?

This is a three part story thing. Just saying

I could not believe what Travis did right then and there, and with another Apollo girl! If you are just joining my thoughts you might be thinking 'What the heck happened?' Well I, Zaidy the marvelous, will take a step back and start from the beginning, where most stories begin.

I was up at the crack of dawn, a little earlier than usual and I was strolling around camp grounds thinking of yesterday. Yesterday, Travis and I were dancing in the forest late at night, but the memories were much more than a dance. I was so into my thought that I didn't see my dad sitting on a bench near the lake.

"Early as always my young Zaidy," Normally when you think of Apollo, you think this supper chill dude that lives in the moment and doesn't really think things through. But as he said those words, his character changed from a Tom Cruise kind of guy to an actual father.

"I couldn't sleep. I was happy I guess,"

"Zaidy, take a seat." I sat next to him and it looked like a father-daughter moment. Uh-oh. "Are you having fun at camp?"

"I'm having a wonderful time,"

"Made any new friends?"

"Yeah. Not to sound vain but I have yet to find someone that thinks poorly of me,"

"Just like your mother. Not taking all the attention to her head, but loving every minute of it,"

"I wish I could have gotten to know her as my mom, not my aunt,"

"Well she basically raised you when both of your other parents were working," there was a somewhat awkward moment before he spoke again. "The reason I come here today is to give you an offer,"

"What kind of offer?" I asked

"Have you seen the Oracle at camp?"

"I have heard stories about how she is a mummy and what not but I have never met her in person,"

"She is a mummy. She is practically dead, but can still say prophecies. It is creepy to go up there and get a quest from her, but if _you_ become the next Oracle, it will no longer be creepy,"

"Wait, you're asking me to be the camp's new Oracle?" That would be so cool

"All you need to do is repeat what I say and your done," I was so excited that I almost accepted immediately, but needed to make sure.

"What happens when I do repeat everything you say?"

"Your small future telling will get focused into one and it will be stronger,"

"Anything else?"

"Youwillhavetostayamaiden," he mumbled

"What, say that one more time? With spaces between the words,"

"You will have to stay a maiden," he said clearly.

"Doesn't that mean to not date or marry?"

"Well, definitions change over time but, um, yeah," Oh great, he is still a dad no matter how cool he is, wanting me to stay away from boys.

"I'm already going out with Travis, you know that,"

"Well, would you rather get him or the power to see the future,"

"Dad, I know I'm young, but I can say this with full honesty that I love Travis, and a superpower won't change that," he got a little mad

"You don't know what love is," he was probably thinking about my mom

"Yes, I do,"

"How!"

"When you came to visit, while my mom was still my aunt and you were my uncle, you were so giddy to see her. Nothing else mattered except the fact that you two were together. You didn't even bother to see me spying in the doorway. I would always tell myself that my guy would be like you. And sorry to say Travis is that guy."

"How did Athena fit all that brain into such a young mind?"  
"Probably the same way you fell for my mom. It was easy,"

"You're a good kid Zaidy and I would hate to see that Hermes kid get hurt if for some reason he dumps you," his face didn't agree with his words.

"I don't have to be the Oracle to tell you that nothing bad is going to happen between us," Boy, was I wrong.

**(A/N:** Dun, Dun, Dunnn! Zaidy's and Travis' relationship might not be as stable as you think. Or is it? What do you think was the major problem? And unless you can read people's minds from a distance, you will probably be wrong.**)**


	5. Chapter 5: Aunty Artemis!

Part 2 of my amazing, breathtaking, useless, and boring story. How was your week? Lol randomness I know.

After my little talk with dad, all the other campers started to wake up and I decided to stand near the Hermes Cabin for some reasons unknown. All of the people inside the cabin were still drowsy and had no life in them at all. I stood there for a good 5 minutes before the first person came out. I saw who it was and tackled them to the ground.

"Good morning Travis,"

"Morning Zaid," he said still sleeping

"Since when do you start shortening my name?" I asked sitting down. He was still lying down until he said

"Since when do you start tackling me hello?" then he sat upright as well

"La La La, is Conner still in there?"

"Yeah but he has a sore-"

"Say no more," we got up and entered the cabin. I saw Conner still in bed and he was coughing. "Hmm, some warm lemonade ought to do the trick. Then to check it a nice singing lesson,"

"Ugh," he said under his bed sheets.

"Oh come one, you have a wonderful back-up voice,"

"I like the singing part, but I hate lemonade,"

"No lemonade, no singing. I'll be back after breakfast," me and Travis left to go to the eating place but I was stopped by an invisible force. I let it go though. That day went as normal as any other day. Conner got better but couldn't sing as well as usual. But that night went uncalled for. I was walking towards my cabin from a nice star gazing scene by myself, when that force was near again. "Friend or foe?" I asked the air

"Wouldn't the right answer always be friend?" a girl about 12 years old came out of the shadows

"Unless you are in the mood for a battle,"

"Which I am not, so friend?"

"Friend. You like the stars as well, I can see,"

"Yes, they tell stories and hold memories." the girl looked up

"I am fonder of the moon, stars are pretty to look at, but the moon is mysterious,"

"What about the sun and its heat?"

"It is out of comparison to the moon and its night,"

"An Apollo girl not liking the sun and warmth,"

"A lady as yourself posing as a girl, why Artemis we all do things with reason,"

"You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you," she transformed back into a woman "come and give your aunty a hug," I knew it was her.

"Why are you here, and who is the other girl in the shadows?"

"She is my lieutenant, Zoë,"

"I have heard much about thee," she said

"What exactly have you heard?"

"Your whole story, the most shocking part of it all is that Lady Artemis approved of her best friend wedding thy father,"

"That was what she wanted to do. Your mother can change people's thoughts about things," Aunty said.

"I wish I knew her longer though,"

"It is a shame thee cannot live her life,"

"I know little of what she did,"

"Zaidy, your mother taught a lot of my hunters how to shoot,"

"She did!"

"Oh yes, and was very good at being a hunter,"

"My mom was a hunter? That's so cool;" I stood there quietly "Can I join?" Zoë's face was very pleased while Artemis was at unease.

"I can't do this," my aunt said

"Can't do what?"

"Your father put me up to this. He wanted you to become a hunter so you would leave that Hermes boy, Travis,"

"Well, that's what a father does; makes sure his little girl doesn't date till she is forty,"

"How do you accept the fact that you're greatest niece is fond of the behavior of boys?" Zoë called out

"Zoë, her mother and father share the same bond that her and that boy have. As I accepted her parents, I will accept her."

"You're lucky thy mother is Alicia," Zoë said, and then they left.

As I was walking towards my cabin Travis came out and asked

"Why do you look like you have had a rough day?"

"Well early in the morning my dad basically told me his thoughts on our relationship and then told his sisters to do the same,"

"Was it that bad?" he put his arm around my shoulders and we walked slowly to my cabin.

"I have been offered to be the Oracle and join the Hunters. And may I add both jobs include being a maiden for the rest of my life,"

"Ouch,"

"Yeah,"

"Don't worry, everything will be all right in the morning," he kissed my cheek and left for his own cabin.

**(A/N**: And that my fellow people is part two. Part 3 has a song in it! Peace out and kiss your cupcakes =**)**


	6. Chapter 6: Baby, It's Fact

In the morning, I woke up as usual and did my regular routine. I showered, shot some arrows, ate breakfast and went to class you would think it's just another ordinary day, but you would be wrong. I hadn't seen Travis all day and was wondering what he was up to. There he was standing right next to Abby, a new member of our cabin. All I saw was her giving him paper with something written on it. I had no idea what he was doing but he would eventually tell me. The day went by and he didn't say a thing. I started to get worried.

"Zaidy, Travis needs to talk to you," it was Conner.

"Where is he?"

"By a clearing. Come, I'll show you,"

"Okay," thought raced my mind. What the hell did he want to tell me?

"Uh, sit here for now,"

"Okay," I heard a guitar and bass line. Not long after Travis and Conner come out playing their instruments and Travis started singing:

_"Just in case their wondering, they've got us pinned terribly. They don't believe our love is real, cause they don't know how real love feels. You should know it's true. Just now, the part about my love for you, and how my heart's about burst into a thousand pieces. Oh it must be true, and they'll believe us to soon." _I just couldn't believe he wrote a song without me! Sure he wrote it for _me_ but I still wanted to work on the song

_"Baby, it's fact, that our love is true. The way black is black, and blue is just blue. My love is true; it's a matter of fact._

_Oh, and you love me too, it's as simple as that._

_Baby, our love is true._

_They may say some awful things, but there's no point in listening. Your words are the only words that I believe in afterwards. You should know it's true. Just now, the part about my love for you, and how my heart's about burst into a thousand pieces. Oh it must be true, and they'll believe us too soon._

_Baby, it's fact, that our love is true. The way black is black, and blue is just blue. My love is true; it's a matter of fact._

_Oh, and you love me too, it's as simple as that._

_Baby, our love is true._

_It's true. Oh oh oh. It's true. Oh oh oh. It's true. Oh oh oh. It's true. Whoa oh oh._

_Baby, it's fact, that our love is true. The way black is black, and blue is just blue. My love is true; it's a matter of fact._

_Oh, and you love me too, it's as simple as that._

_Baby, it's fact, that our love is true. The way black is black, and blue is just blue. My love is true; it's a matter of fact._

_Oh, and you love me too, it's as simple as that._

_Baby, it's fact. Our love is true. Baby, it's fact. Our love is true. Ohhh. Baby, it's fact. Our love is true. Baby, it's fact. Ohhh. Baby, it's fact. Our love. Our love is true." _The song was done and they couldn't stop smiling.

"I could not believe what you just did, and with another Apollo girl,"

"Well, it was a surprise," he said sheepishly

"And I loved it, but next time, can I be part of the song making process,"

"Sure," he hugged me

"I'm out," Conner said. We sang the song over and over again.

(A/N: This song is _Baby, it's fact _by _Hellogoodbye._ I am so so so sorry, I seriously thought I already uploaded this. Anyway, how was your turkey day for those who celebrate? I had mashed potatoes and a lot of fruit lol. )


	7. Chapter 7: Swordplay

I am stuffed with sweets and stuck in my room so what better way to use time than write. I know I haven't been writing lately and that's mostly because of school and I was supper sick for like an entire week of my break so I didn't even get to miss school. Well I added like 3 chapters to this and if I work really hard I can get at least two letters in for _The Stoll Pranks: A to Z_. Hint: J is for Jealous Jelly =)

December.8.2003

"Your steel is no match for my sticks!" I exclaimed towards Luke, the Hermes Cabin leader, who had a regular sword in his hands

"Zaidy you can see in the dark, talk to plants, hit a bulls eye 500 miles away but two sticks against Luke; you have to be out of your mind" Conner said from the stands

"I just have to ask. Why are you holding a regular steel sword?" Jenny asked

"Yeah, aren't you always using that one other sword," Travis said sitting next to them

"I absolutely can't find it. Any celestial bronze one wouldn't do, and this was the closest thing I could find," He answered

"Let's get this show rolling I'm getting old over here!" I was yelling because we were in the sword arena and Luke and I were on opposite ends.

"You sure?" he asked

"Positive!" He charged towards me, and I ran to him. As he lifted the sword up I held it back with both sticks. He was awarded best swordsman in the entire camp, but I needed to prove him wrong. I didn't enter in the contest so we never battled, until now. I balanced my force to the sword and managed to get one hand free. I started sharpening the stick using the blade of the sword; I sharpened one stick then traded with the other hand never letting the sword come more than 5 inches to any part of me. The battle was a long one, but in the end as we both pulled away I had two finely sharpened spears in my hands I was going to point then to his neck to show that I won, but clumsy me tripped over a rock while his sword was down. The sword pierced right through me as I fell to the ground.

"ZAIDY!" I heard Travis yell. All of them came running towards me, to see if I was okay. "Look at what you did!" he was now yelling at Luke

"I'm I'm sorry! I didn't know that was going to happen! It was an acci-"

"Guys! I'm okay" I was now standing up no pool of blood on the floor, no scars, no nothing. The sword was just lying on the ground

Conner was the first to yell "ZOMBIE!"

"I'm not a zombie. That sword went right through me. Literally!" I picked up the sword and tested it again. I tried to cut off my hand and as everybody gasped, I laughed. "Steel can't hurt me,"

"You sure you're human," Luke asked

"Yeah, it's just that I have things like superpowers and I'm guessing this is one of them," I said to him

"I still won,"

"Liar, I won"

"You tripped which means you could have been dead,"

"You looked away while I was standing up. Both sticks in hand, you could have been dead,"

"Alright it's a tie," Travis said

"Heack na! I freakn' beat him with two STICKS!"

"Zaidy wins," Luke walked out of the arena with his pride diffidently hurting.

"A 12 year old girl beat a 16 year old "sword expert" dude with sticks. That has to hurt," Jennifer said

"Wasn't easy, and now if I may I will take a shower," I left and went to the public showers. When I got to my cabin, there was a pamphlet on the doorstep.

_**H**__alf__**- **__**B**__lood____**S**__chool_

_**New School Year Begins Sept.6, 2004**_

HBS is a school for the demigods who want to excel in learning. All students will sleep on campus in dormitories and eat with fellow classmates.

Orientation for said school will be held on May 7, 2004. Talk to Chiron before applying for the school if you're located in Camp Half-Blood.

Parents Permission Required. HBS is basically a non-stop boarding school for your needs!

HBS is located in Willoughby Hills, Ohio

*All students are required to obtain one good reason why they should attend.

On the inside was a list of their classes and application forms. Non-stop? Our needs?

"Whoa!" a wave of energy past over me. Was I supposed to go? The Great Prophecy! This has to be what I needed. I got thinking; Jennifer and I go while the Stolls stay here and warn me if a child of the big three arrive. It'll be hard for us to be apart, but I just need to fight in this war. It was dinner time and during free time we gathered round while I told them what I thought about this whole thing.

"You really think this is a good idea Zaidy?" Travis asked

"It's the best one I got,"

"You don't need to go!" Conner looked pretty mad

"Hair- brush it's the best thing we can do," Jen said

"And the school is absolutely non-stop, that's crazy Zaidy," Travis was seeing the down side too

"How are we going to contact you? What if you girls forget about us? I don't like this idea!" he actually stood up

"Conner, calm down!" she said in a soothed voice

"This is getting way to out of hand. Let's not talk about this in a group of 4 anymore, 2 at a time, and only whenever it pops up," they were silent "Agreed!"

"Agreed," they sang. I started to leave

"Zaidy," it was Travis, wanting the one-on-one talk about the thing

"Travis, not right now. Please," no words were past for the rest of the night. I see it as the best idea ever; I just really hope they do too.

**(A/N:** I think that for a simple idea, and being stuck in my room, this wasn't all that bad. I am trying to do the dates on top again, but when you have 2 stories revolving all around one topic, and all out of order, it's hard. I am once again so sorry that I haven't been writing; but let's hope that changes next year =)


	8. Chapter 8:Katie Gardner, Promise Breaker

I would hate me too if I were you, so to say I'm sorry I did another chapter about how you do not break promises _especially_ if they're towards Zaidy. BTW I hope you had a nice Christmas, and if you don't celebrate Christmas then hope you had a nice average December 24th and 5th =).

_Zaidy's POV_

May.8.2004

Conner hasn't been doing well in anything lately. Jennifer and I are going away to this one half blood school all the way in Ohio, and he forgot about it for a while but the subject came back up and he still didn't like the matter. Jenny's helping him with his aim; Travis is sword fighting with him, and that's saying something since he once got hurt by the training dummies. I offered to help him with both subject (let's face it, Travis can barely hold a sword and Jenny isn't that good of a tutor) but he said it would be better to try and get used to not having us around. I have friends other than them, but I wouldn't feel right. Unless I make a new friend.

"Hi Katie!" I yelled from far away. She was working in the garden; hence her last name: Gardner

"Oh, hey Zaidy," she said not looking up from her strawberry plant

"Need help?" I asked bored out of my mind.

"Not really," Demeters are said to be nice and thoughtful but most of her kids now in days are just a bucket load of mean. Not all of them, all the guys don't really care but the chicks can be hurtful. Katie wasn't one of them I didn't know her much but of what I did know, she was alright; on a very thin line though. "You're going to HBS in the summer right?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Jennifer,"

"Wow, no wonder Conner has been down," she finally looked up and sat on the dirt.

"You've seen that too,"

"Yup, Travis doesn't seem too upset about you leaving though," It was faint but she kept crossing that line, going back and forth from good chick to bad

"Well since I'm not leaving till the summer we decided to put it off,"

"Oh," she looked away; it was driving me insane not knowing where she stands. "Zaidy, can I tell you something?"

"Sure,"

"Actually na, it's stupid,"

"Katie, if you're scared I'm going to say something, I won't,"

"Okay. I got here about 2 or 3 months before you, and the Stolls were already here. We didn't know each other that well back then, but… I had a crush on Travis… and I still kind of do," my mind was like 'YES!' not at the fact that she liked my boyfriend but that I now know what she's been thinking.

"Oh, well thanks for telling me?" I had no idea what to say

"You're not mad are you?"

"No, not at all. I guess it's something that can't be helped,"

"Oh, okay then," It was getting late so I started to walk away

"Wait," I just needed to get this over with "Promise you won't try anything while I'm gone? I don't take promise breakers lightly,"

"Oh, I promise," then she ran off for her cabin before I could confirm ha she was on the bad side or not.

May.7.2004

The next morning Jennifer and I needed to go to the orientation for the Half-Blood school. That was going to take place at Olympus, since we can't go from Long Island to Willoughby Hills overnight. We said our goodbyes to the boys and left using the camp van.

When we arrived we saw more than 3 dozen half-bloods in the room. Hera was the one giving the speech. She apparently was the one in who made the school. All she talked about was what we do there and how it's a non-stop place. If you drop out, you'll no longer be accepted at Camp, or be able to make contact with Chiron. The good part was that you can set how many years you want to go for; you can set until you graduate as well.

"You still sure you want to go to this school?" we were sitting in the van on our way back from the orientation

"I'm still 100% sure,"

"It's hurting the people around us,"

"We'll be back. The time will fly by so fast, and we'll make new friends too." We got out of the van and were now standing on the little hill through the entrance. Jenny went straight towards the lake and I saw a hint of Travis waiting for me near the big house.

_Travis POV_

I was waiting for Zaidy and Jenny to get back from the orientation near the Big House. Conner still didn't like the thought of them being away for so long so I made him go to the lake with Silena Beauregard. Silena and Zaidy are pretty good friends since she is one of the few from the Aphro cabin who doesn't mind being called an 'Aphro', and she think the pranks we do are more funny than rude. I just hope that he's having fun with her since once Zaidy's gone he's probably never going to have an Aphrodite girl willingly let him take her to the lake to swim.

"Hi Travis, waiting for Zaidy?"

"Oh hi...Katie," it took some time for me to remember who she was

"She's going to be away for some time huh?"

"Yeah, I still don't know how I'm going to handle all that time without them,"

"Them?"

"Yeah, Zaidy and Jennifer,"

"Oh, so you are going to miss them both equally?"

"I'm going to miss Zaidy a whole lot more-" she cut me off with a kiss. I pushed her off as soon as it happened.

"KATIE!" I know that voice anywhere. I hope Zaidy doesn't think I was doing anything with her while she was away; man she's going to hate me.

"I can explain!" I said trying to save my butt

"You don't have to! But this little wench does!" I was safe and Zaidy was mad. Her stance was stuck to the ground and her eyes would make me fear eyes for the rest of my life.

"What?"

"Don't you 'what' me! Why in the Hades would you ever try something like that after you PROMISED you wouldn't?" She growled

"He's a hot guy and he didn't say anything that would make me think he was your boyfriend,"

"Travis," she said in a light whisper "hold me back,"

"What?"

"Hold me back before I'll do something I'll regret later," I grabbed her arm and she was calm again.

"Backing of from a fight are we? Look-y here, Zaidy's a chicken,"

"Get me out of here," her voice was still soft

"Where should we go?"

"Anywhere but here," We ran towards the sword arena. Luckily no one was there and new training dummies were up. Zaidy used her purple watch that she got on her birthday to shoot at them. That's all we did for about 10 minutes, then she just fell to the floor with her head bent down. I honestly could say I was frightened out of my mind. Zaidy was scary when she was mad. Crazy scary! I had to go towards her though; it was the right thing to do. I bent down and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"How you doing?" probably the dumbest question ever but my mind was going blank.

"A little better," she had been crying and her voice was squeaky. I hugged her and she just wouldn't let go. "How long was it?"

"The kiss? I pushed her off as soon as it happened. She came on-" I let the hug go and told her straight to her face so she would know I wasn't lying.

"Good, I knew you wouldn't have kissed back. It's just not you,"

"So you're not mad at me?"

"I was never mad at you. It was that damn Katie who is a back stabbing, worthless-"

"Calm down," She was getting mad again

"Sorry. It's just that she broke a promise,"

"What was the promise?"

"For her not to try anything on you while I was gone, she likes you Travis,"

"Really? I don't really even know who she is, damn Demeters,"

"Promise me not to be friends with any Demeter girl until I say its okay," she was looking straight into my eyes. This was a promise

"I promise. Hey, you're not sleeping,"

"That is weird,"

"I'm glad that we're still together,"

"Every relationship ends in either a break-up, or a wedding. I just don't see a break-up for us," she smiled

"Well future Mrs. Stoll," she blushed as I held both her hands in mine. Zaidy never blushes! "Here is an early I do," I leaned in and kissed her, right on the floor of the sword arena. It's easy to forget that Zaidy and I are a couple since the only thing that has changed is the kissing and the hand holding, and we never do that in public. But I do love Zaidy, and I'm glad she knows that too.

**(A/N:** Wooohooo! I'm finished with this chapter. How did you like it? I, as a person, don't get mad easily. Just to get this somewhat 'mad' state I had to read A LOT of Tradie fics. This story is ending soon but don't worry, I have something else up my sleeve. Traidy all the way lol, I'm done =**)**


End file.
